


Skinny love

by Katxxxxband_youtube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First one, Fluff, Muke - Freeform, amd short, at least I tried??, ill get better, im sorry, its really bad, luke is still in the closet, michael is really gay, sorry - Freeform, teeth rotting fluff, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katxxxxband_youtube/pseuds/Katxxxxband_youtube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike loves luke. Luke loves mike. Ther are both oblivious. This is actually shit but I was bored. It's my first work I'm so sorry I'm better at smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first published work. Ik it's trash I'm sorry. Let me know if you want more :)

This story is really bad I'm sorry. I'm trash 

 

Michael  
Luke was looking at his phone. Michael was looking at Luke. Of course he was. Luke was perfect.   
Luke's mouth was slightly open and he seemed to be lazily scrolling through Twitter or something. "He's perfect" Michael was thinking.   
He had a huge crush on Luke, there was no denying that, and trust me, he had tried. For years Michael pretended to hate Luke, to hide his huge crush.   
Even now when Luke does something cute that makes Michael want to grab him and kiss him on the spot all he says is "shut up." This is because Luke doesn't love Michael. He never would, Michael knew that. Luke was straight.   
Luke was still staring at his phone. He smiled and laughed at something on the screen and it melted the older boys heart. Michael never wants that smile to fade  
Then Luke looks up

 

 

*Lukes pov*  
Luke was scrolling through Twitter on a couch across from Michael. He wasn't really paying attention to it though. He was thinking of Michael.   
Luke new his feeling for Michael were more than just friends. He had known for a while. He spent his whole life trying to be straight but when Michael came out so easily a year ago, it inspired Luke. Michael was perfect.   
Luke saw a picture of Michael on his Twitter feed and payed attention. It was A picture of him and Michael looking very cute and it made Luke smile.

"If he knew what I was thinking about he would not be so nice to me." Luke realized it was ridiculous to stare at a picture of Michael when the real thing was right there. He looked up and Michael was staring at him. Luke sees Michael looking at him. "Hey creep, like what you see?" Luke says jokingly. But secretly wondering why he was staring.   
"Shut up" Michael says, fondly. Then Luke gets up and Michael moved over to make room for Luke to sit next to him. 

*later*

Michael and Luke were sharing a couch. It was movie night, and Michael sat next to Luke with one arm lazily across lukes chest. It was past midnight, and the boys were watching some zombie film. It was michaels choice. Luke didn't care what they were watching though because he was with Michael. He loved /being with/ Michael. Michael put his head on lukes shoulder. Luke could feel michaels breath on his neck. It made his stomach do a flip. Suddenly michaels hand felt heavier on his chest. It felt like the spot his hand touched was burning a hole into him. Luke wanted that feelings everywhere. "I am so creepy" Luke thought. "What" Michael said. Oh shit, luke had said that out loud. "I said their so creepy, the zombies I mean"   
"Oh" Michael says. Luke relaxes and listens to Michael's breathing until he falls asleep. 

*michael*  
Michael is really into the movie. He doesn't even think about it when he nuzzles into Luke because they always cuddle like that. That's their thing. It hurts Michael sometimes because he longs for it to mean more but it doesn't. Luke is just his straight best friend and that hurts, but having him as a friend was better than loosing him. Luke barely does anything the whole movie except comment on the creepy zombies, but Michael doesn't mind. Just knowing Luke is there is enough. Eventually the movie ends and he calls lukes name, but Luke is fast asleep. "Oh well" he thinks, as he slides in closer to the younger boy and starts to drift off. 

The next morning Luke wakes first. He hears Michael breathing and feels him pressed against his back. Luke doesn't think twice about turning to face Michael and putting his head into the other boys chest. Michael feels luke nuzzle into him and wakes up, but keeps his eyes closed. "m' hungry" he says all the sudden. "Pancakes?" Luke says "mhm" Michael says and Luke gets up to head into the kitchen. Michael is so tempted to reach out and grab the younger boy, to pull him back for more cuddles, but he doesn't. He can't seem to needy. 

Michael sees Luke standing in front of the pan and hears the sizzling pancakes. "I have to tell him" the colorful haired boy thinks. "It isn't fair to let him cuddle me when he doesn't know I'm in love with him. That's rape or something." Michael is still in deep thought when Luke turns around. He has a little batter on his cheek and in his hair. Michael chuckles at how cute he is. That's it. It way be how tired he is or all the cuddling from last night but all the sudden he can't take it. "Lukey" he says, and he is about to tell Luke, he really is, but he chickens out. "You have something on your face" Michael says after and awkward silence "Oh" is all Luke says and he continues cooking. 

 

After breakfast Michael starts getting ready to leave. He is standing by the door and he turns around to say goodbye to Luke. He doesn't realize how close Luke is, because suddenly they are face to face and Luke stares at Michael. Neither of them pull away. Lukes whole stomach is in a frenzy. Michael feels his face heating up. Michael puts his hand on Luke's back, with out thinking. It's to easy. Luke is to perfect. A feeling takes over Luke. Michael just looks so perfect with his crazy hair and green eyes and pouty lips. Luke wanted to feel them on his own. Before he could stop himself Luke is leaning Foward and kissing Michael. It's just a quick little kiss on the lips but it brings out so many feelings. At first Michael doesn't move. He is just shocked. Then he is leaning Foward and kissing Luke again, with more passion. Their mouths melt together as they move in sink. Michael softly bites lukes lip ring. Luke brings his hands up to michaels hair and mike pulls Luke closer. Break the kiss, place their foreheads together and stare at eachothers eyes. Luke smiles and sticks his tongue out a little. "Shut up" Michael says. "I love you too" Luke replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so that was my first story but I want to do more. This was pretty bad bc I did it in one day but leave suggestions for more fics in the comments or kik me at _katey_x33 for any feedback suggestions or corrections. Thx   
> -k


End file.
